Polymers such as polydiorganosiloxanes can be hydrophobic. However, their use can be limited because they cannot be affixed to some substrates, and also can have minimal solubility and dispersibility in aqueous media.
Some polydiorganosiloxanes are described in WO 2007/075317 (Leir et al.), WO 2007/075802 (Sherman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,890 (Webb et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,122 (Akoi et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,119 (Leir et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,501,184 (Leir et al.)